


Trailer Park Kisses

by 7billionothersandme



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Making Out, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7billionothersandme/pseuds/7billionothersandme
Summary: Bad boys influence Good boys. Good boys influence Bad boys.





	Trailer Park Kisses

Jonas still can’t quite believe he’s doing this. He doesn’t make a habit of lying to Dean, and he certainly never skips class, but Mitch is probably something of a bad influence on him. He can only hope that he’s something of a good influence on Mitch. He had sold Dean a story about having to stay after school in the library tutoring some guy in one of his classes, just to give him some leeway if he gets home later.

He’s not sure what the plan is when they get to Mitch’s house, and its making him a little jittery and nervous. The neighbourhood they’re walking through doesn’t help much either, there’s broken glass littering the pavement and graffiti tags on basically every available surface, some of which have been painted over crudely. But when he glances up Mitch seems completely at ease, arm loosely draped over Jonas’s shoulders.

Mitch catches him looking and squeezes him slightly, “You alright there, Spots? You’re feelin’ a little tense.”

Jonas just smiles and nods, turning back to look ahead as they reach the edge of town where the trailer park is. A thought strikes him.

“Hey, your uh- Aunt isn’t going to be home, is she?”

Mitch turns to smirk down at him, “Why? Thought we were just gonna be studyin’ Joey, unless you have something else-”

“No! No, I was just wondering. Never mind,” he interrupts, blushing furiously and staring down at his feet.

“I’m just fuckin’ with you. She’ll be out on the couch or something, most likely.” Mitch is grinning like the cat that’s got the cream, “But ya know if you wanted to take a study break, I hear that shits good for you.”

Jonas laughs, “Getting study advice from Mitch Mueller. That’s something special.”

Mitch’s smile grows smaller and more delicate, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks, “Yeah, well… you’re something special”

Jonas’s head shoots up to look at Mitch, “What-”

“We’re here. I, uh…sorry for the mess.” Mitch all but pushes Jonas to the front door. The space in front of the trailer is patchy grass and dirt, sad looking weeds pushing up here and there, an abandoned kiddie pool littered with some beer cans. A couple of trash bags lean against the steps. Mitch digs his key out of his jeans pocket and ushers Jonas inside.

The air inside the trailer is stale with cigarette smoke and old liquor, the closed curtains keeping the light out and the air stuffy. Jonas starts to stutter out a reassurance that it’s not that bad, but stops short at the sight of a woman passed out face-down on the sofa, illuminated by the flickering of the TV.

Mitch barks out a laugh and slaps Jonas on the back, “You don’t got to try an’ be polite about it Spots, it’s a fucking shit hole.” He disappears through a door, not even sparing a glance at the woman, and Jonas follows, after a moment’s hesitation.

The smell hits him as soon as he steps into the room and he can’t help but cough. It’s an ungodly combination of old food, sweat, booze and smoke, with something more sour mixed in. Mitch gives him a quick look before crossing the room and throwing open the curtain and pushing open the window. In the daylight, even Mitch seems a little surprised by the state of his room and he hurriedly starts picking stuff up and chucking it in a trash bag that had been lying in the corner, “Shit, give me a minute Spots. I’ll sort it out for ya, get it clean-”

“No, you don’t have to-” he starts to interrupt before something moves beneath the sheets on Mitch’s bed and out pokes a…a… Jonas actually has no idea what it is. It looks like some sort of large rodent. “Mitch, what is that?”

“Huh?” Mitch pauses in his cleaning and sees Jonas pointing at the bed. His face lights up completely in a way that Jonas is fairly sure he’s never seen before, “Oh that’s Buddy! He’s my pet.”

“Pet what?” Buddy untangles itself from the bedsheets and starts sniffing at some crumbs, its wearing a baby-grow with sail boats on it.

Mitch just shrugs and goes back to throwing beer bottles and cigarette packets in the bag, “Dunno, he’s cool though.”

Jonas isn’t sure what to say to that, so he just stands awkwardly in the doorway, fingers pulling at the edge of his hoodie, until Mitch pushes past him to chuck out the bag. The only real furniture in the room is the mattress in the corner, and a stained desk with a broken looking chair. He feels guilty for a moment. He knew Mitch had a hard time of it, but that was different to actually standing in his room. His room with the peeling posters, dirty sheets, nicotine stains on the ceiling and a goddamn possum, porcupine, raccoon creature as a _pet_. And his aunt passed out on the couch at one in the afternoon. Jonas is startled out of his thoughts by Mitch pushing back into the room with his arms full of bed sheets that he uses to hastily cover his current bedding situation, which looks unsanitary to say the least. Jonas is pretty sure he saw blood stains, amongst stains of another nature that he’d _really_ rather not think about.

“Here Spots you take the desk since you’re the brains of this fucking operation,” Mitch says, hurriedly pushing away baggies and ashtrays and rolling papers. Jonas is doesn’t think he’s seen weed in real life before, but there’s a first time for everything he supposes.

“Thank you, Mitch,” he says, sitting gingerly on the desk chair, which only makes a slightly alarming noise when he lets his full weight rest on it. He starts taking the notes out of his backpack when Mitch suddenly jumps up from where he had been sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Hey, you want anything to drink?”

Jonas doesn’t look up, “Uh…just a soda is fine, thank you.” Mitch nods and leaves.

He clatters back into the room a few moments later with a “Think fast!”, throwing the can of soda at Jonas’s head.

Jonas barely manages to catch it without dropping his phone and glares at Mitch, “Thanks.”

“No problem Spots. Who ya textin’?” he sidles up behind Jonas and tries to grab his phone, getting a hand to the face in return.

“Sidney. Just letting her know that I’m fine.” Mitch laughs and backs off, throwing himself back down on the bed and chugging at his beer.

“Don’t you guys have some fuckin’ like, twin telpathy for that shit?” he says, taking another long pull at his beer before burping.

Jonas giggles a little, “So you know telepathy but not telekinesis?” he turns back to the desk, “We should get some work done on the presentation though.”

Mitch raises an eyebrow, “We’re actually gonna do some fuckin’ work?”

Jonas giggles again, more nervously this time, “Well, yeah… I’m not skipping out on class just so I can fail this presentation. Dean would kill me.”

The change on Mitch’s face is instantaneous, his eyebrows pull together and his jaw clenches, “Oh god, sorry Mitch! I didn’t mean to- I mean, I just-”

“Nah I get it. You don’t do well enough, you get called a dumb piece of shit and then basically locked in your room for a month to set you straight, right?” Mitch starts pulling at the label of his beer bottle, and Jonas can see his fingers are trembling.

“No- I mean- It’s not so…basically, yeah.”

“Ya know you’re smart though, Spots? You’re so fuckin’ smart…” Mitch keeps staring steadfastly at his beer bottle. Jonas isn’t sure what to say, he can feel something uncomfortable twisting in his gut.

Just as the tension is beginning to get too much Mitch leaps up and grabs some rolling papers and a small, metal cylinder, “I really fucking need a fucking joint right now. Ya mind?”

Jonas is still slightly reeling from the change in pace, “Uh… I can’t go back smelling of weed, sorry.”

“S’fine. I’ll be back in a minute then,” and Mitch hurries out the door, leaving the frame shuddering slightly.

 

* * *

 

 

Mitch comes back when Jonas is halfway through deciding who’s going to deliver each section. He brings a small cloud of sweet smelling smoke in with him, and Jonas notices that he’s got another bottle of beer, but that his hands aren’t shaking anymore. His face is also slacker, and he’s smiling a little.

“Whadda’ya got Joey?” he asks, draping himself over the back of the desk chair and resting his head on Jonas’s shoulder to peer at the notes.

This close the smell of the smoke is even stronger and he can feel Mitch’s cheek pressed against his, “Uh…well I was thinking you could do the sections on effect on the local community and effect on biodiversity.”

“Nice, what the fuck is biodiversity?” Mitch pulls away from Jonas’s shoulder and ruffles his hair on the way back to his bed. Jonas isn’t sure if he imagines the fingers that stroke over his neck.

“I’ve put the definition in your notes.”

“Mmm, read them to me?” Mitch is lying down with his eyes closed, holding his beer on his chest.

“W-what?”

“Read the fuckin’ notes to me. Goes in better that way. Can’t fuckin’ deal with how Jeff just writes the fuckin’ textbook on the board.” Mitch shifts slightly further down on the bed, scratching at his stomach.

“Um, okay, sure. Well, uh, biodiversity is defined as the variety of plant and animal species within a particular habitat.” Jonas looks up and Mitch grunts in acknowledgment.

“Floods can affect biodiversity both positively and negatively. It can result in loss of habitat and food which results in greater animal death and therefore reduces biodiversity, or it can have a positive impact on vegetation and the creation of wetlands, which increases biodiversity. The-”

“You got such a fuckin’ nice voice Joey. S’real soft ‘nd shit.” Jonas looks up again, face burning and throat constricting with embarrassment. Mitch looks almost asleep, a dopey smile on his face, as he tries to tip the last of the beer into his mouth and only manages to dribble most of it down his chin.

Jonas finally manages to get himself together enough to stutter out a thank you, “Yeah. S’nice and soft jus’ like you.”

A nervous laugh bubbles its way out of Jonas’s chest, “How high are you Mitch?”

Mitch opens his eyes at that, “Mmm, not that much. Was some good shit though, real potent. You should try some someday. Bet you’d be fuckin’ hilarious high.”

Jonas shrugs awkwardly, “I dunno… I hear it can make you really paranoid? I think I’d probably end up super freaked out.”

Mitch rolls over onto his side, head on his elbow, still with that dumb smile on his face, “Nah, ya know what I think?”

Oh lord, this can’t be good. Jonas swallows, trying to shrink into his hoodie, “What do you think?”

The smile on Mitch’s face grows a little wider, a little more predatory, and he rolls himself up and off the bed, swaggering over to the desk. Jonas can feel the sweat prickling at the back of his neck.

Mitch puts his beer bottle on the desk purposefully, and leans forward, casting a shadow over Jonas, “I think you’d be…the cuddliest motherfucker ever.” And at that he leaps forward and pokes Jonas in the ribs, tickling without mercy.

Jonas lets out an inelegant screech and tries to twist away from Jonas’s fingers, “God! You are the most- Agh!- dorky idiot when you’re stoned- Get off!” Jonas changes tactics, leaping forward to try and tickle Mitch, but he easily steps back out of reach, laughing like a maniac.

“Yer arms are too short Spots! I’m fuckin’ untouchable!” at which he promptly slips on a discarded t-shirt and falls onto the bed, pulling Jonas with him. Mitch immediately recovers and seizes the advantage, flipping Jonas onto the mattress, and oh- they’ve been in this position before.

They’re both breathing hard, grins falling off their faces as they remember how close they got last time this happened. Jonas can see how huge Mitch’s pupils are, standing out in his slightly bloodshot eyes, and he can see the ribbons of pink beginning to flutter around them. Mitch’s face is slowly drawing closer and closer, eyes slipping closed and mouth opening slightly.

“Wait!” Jonas feels the word punch out of his chest and the subsequent curl of guilt at the look of hurt in Mitch’s eyes makes him feel sick.

“Fuck. Shit. I’m fuckin’ sorry Spots,” Mitch moves back frantically, hands up placatingly, “I’ll just fuckin’- fuck! You can go and just never fuckin’ look at me again. I’m such a fuckin’ piece of shit-”

He stops short when Jonas sits up and grabs one of Mitch’s wrists, “I’m not- I’m just- I’ve never…really…done anything? With uh…anyone?” Mitch lets out a massive sigh of relief and smiles wryly.

“Shit. Ya never kissed anyone or anythin’?” Jonas lets go of Mitch’s wrist and curls his hands together in his lap.

He shrugs awkwardly, “No, I’m not exactly… you know…” he’s flushing horribly now and looks down to fiddle with his hoodie sleeves.

“Not exactly what?”

“…You know!” Jonas can feel tears threatening now and he feels so ashamed for being such a wuss about this.

Mitch looks angry now, “No! I don’t fuckin’ know, Joey! Will you please fuckin’ explain to me what the issue is!”

“I’m a fat, stupid, nerd, Mitch! I’ve got dumb hair and dumb freckles and I’m a complete loser! So, I’d appreciate if you didn’t pretend to like me to serve whatever messed up plan you’ve got going on!” the tears are spilling down his cheeks now, burning hot, and he wipes them away with his sleeve.

He feels a hand rest on his knee, and the sheer gentleness of the touch forces more tears to streak down his cheeks.

 “Is that what you think?” Jonas wipes his nose and looks up questioningly, “You really think I’d fuckin’ use you for some fucked up prank? Fuck Joey. You’re the fucking hottest guy I’ve ever seen.”

“Please don’t-”

“I’m not fuckin’ messin’ ya! Look,” Mitch leans forward and takes Jonas’s hands, “you can stop me if you want okay?” he waits for Jonas to nod before continuing.

“I think your dumb freckles are the fuckin’ cutest and I want to kiss every single one of them,” making his point by pressing kisses across both of Jonas’s cheeks, “I wouldn’t count them though ‘cause I fuckin’ hate math,” Jonas giggles wetly at that, which he counts as a victory.

Mitch moves his hands to frame Jonas’s face, placing a kiss to his hairline, “And I think your hair is so fuckin’ perfect and fuck! Just as soft as I figured,” and he moves forward, hands going to lean on the mattress, forcing Jonas to lie back down under him.

“And I love how fucking soft you are, how your shirt rides up over your stomach when you reach up, how your thighs look in that fuckin’ gym uniform. Should be fuckin’ illegal how hot you are.”

Jonas has never felt so genuinely speechless in his life and he thinks he might start crying again for how overwhelmed he feels so he grabs onto Mitch’s face and brings him close, breathing into the space between them, leaving Mitch to close the gap.

He’s not sure what he was expecting from a first kiss, but in all of his fantasies he’d never imagined quite so many tears, and usually he was making out with Carmen Ramirez instead of the most infamous bully at Sellwood High School. But it’s amazing. It’s probably the best thing that’s ever happened to him, ever.

Mitch’s mouth tastes of beer and cigarettes and it’s kind of gross by all accounts but the feel of their lips moving together is taking his breath away and when Mitch slides his tongue against Jonas’s lips before moving it against his tongue his whole body trembles with the intensity of feeling. Mitch is gasping into his mouth and rutting slightly against his leg, and when Jonas finally gets his act together enough to drag his arms up Mitch’s back he moans a little. Mitch drags his mouth away from Jonas’s to mouth at his jaw and the softness under his chin and oh- that spot on his neck makes his pulse race and his breath come in shaky. 

“Mitch,” he breathes out as Mitch mouths further down his neck, nuzzling along the neckline of his hoodie and breathing in.

“Fuck you smell so good,” Mitch mutters, pushing his hands under Jonas’s hoodie and grabbing onto his waist.

Jonas gasps gently as Mitch bites at his neck and then moves back up to his mouth, their lips sliding together wetly. He digs his nails into Mitch’s back when he slips a knee between Jonas’s legs and their both kissing, both grinding subtly against each other. Jonas is beginning to lose his sense of where he ends and Mitch begins and his brain feels full of cotton wool and the feeling of Mitch’s lips against his and the warmth building in his gut.

He can hear a buzzing coming from somewhere and he looks hazily up at Mitch as he draws back, “Spots, your fuckin’ phone’s goin’ off.”

Immediately a bolt of panic cuts through the cloud of endorphins his brain is swimming in and he leaps off the bed to grab it, “Mitch what time is it?!”

Mitch just shrugs and leans against the desk with a smug grin on his face, “Oh thank god, it’s just Sid. Hi? No, I’m coming back now… Okay… You saviour!...Yeah, yeah…Bye.” Mitch raises his eyebrow in question.

“I’ve got to go now,” Jonas tries to flatten his hair and straighten his clothes. Mitch doesn’t move from his spot against the desk.

“Don’t I get a goodbye kiss from ya, Spots?” Jonas blushes and pushes up to press a kiss against his lips. Mitch winds an arm around his waist and deepens it slightly, rubbing his nose against Jonas’s.

“I’ll see ya tomorrow, huh?”

Jonas pulls away, smiling shyly, “Yeah, we never finished going over the effect of the flood on the local community.”

Mitch snorts a laugh, pushes at Jonas’s shoulder, “Ya fuckin’ nerd,” his blush giving him away.

 

* * *

 

 

Jonas can’t help but smile to himself the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to post this before the update, but i ran out of time so here it is....i hope itll cheer you up some, let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
